Quand le chagrin rassemble
by Celaici
Summary: Stiles a perdu sa mère, Peter sa nièce... Pourquoi ne pas chercher le réconfort auprès du malheur de l'autre ? Relation H/H


Voilà un nouvel OS Steter ^^ N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires. Surtout si je mets K et que ça devrait être T ^^

* * *

Stiles déposa les fleurs sur la tombe puis se recula en baissant la tête. Il sentait la tristesse de son père qui se trouvait à côté de lui, les yeux fermés. Il ne priait jamais, il ne croyait pas en l'existence de Dieu, d'ailleurs. Le seul jour où il le faisait, c'était celui-ci. L'anniversaire de la mort de Claudia, sa mère. Lui ne priait pas. Il connaissait tellement de choses et croyais en tellement de choses improbables qu'il ne voulait pas se mettre à espérer en quelque chose d'autre. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et leva la tête sur la photo de sa mère, posée sur la tombe. _Maman, si tu savais comme les choses ont changé…_

Son père finit par relever la tête en soupirant. Il frotta le dos de son fils.

- Tu veux encore rester ? Je dois y aller.

- Ouais, je vais encore rester. A ce soir, ajouta-t-il avant que son père ne pose cette question si désagréable qui est « est-ce que ça va ? ».

Le shériff hésita un instant puis quitta le cimetière après avoir serré l'épaule de son fils dans l'espoir de le réconforter. Stiles souffla enfin. Il détestait ce sentiment. Cette impression de malaise qui planait à chaque fois qu'ils parlaient où se trouvaient devant Claudia. Il fronça les sourcils, sentant une présence et leva la tête, aperçevant Peter au fond du cimetière. Qu'est-ce que…

_C'est vrai, Laura est enterrée ici,_ pensa l'hyperactif en se dirigeant vers l'endroit où se trouvait le loup-garou. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui et esquissa un sourire.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Ça pourrait aller mieux.

Depuis le départ de Jackson, Peter et Stiles s'étaient rapprochés. Peter était revenu d'entre les morts, soit, et cela en se servant de Lydia mais sans lui, ils n'auraient pas réussi à sauver Jackson. Il s'était suffisamment racheté et l'adolescent était assez intelligent pour lui pardonner.

Peter se tourna vers la tombe de sa nièce et l'effleura du bout des doigts.

- Demain, ça fera un an qu'elle est morte.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce qui t'a prit de faire ça ?

L'ancien Alpha mit ses mains dans ses poches et secoua la tête.

- Nan. Aujourd'hui, on va tous les deux s'amuser.

- Quoi ?

Le lycanthrope lui attrapa le bras et l'emmena vers la sortie du cimetière.

- Peter, tu fais quoi ?

- Franchement, ça sert à quoi de rester dans cet endroit ? Allons prendre l'air tous les deux, tu veux pas ?

- Euh Peter on est dehors, alors quand tu dis pr…

- Oh ta gueule, l'interrompit Peter en le trainant jusqu'à la Jeep de l'adolescent.

Stiles s'installe derrière le volant et Peter se met côté passager.

- Tu veux qu'on aille où ? demanda l'hyperactif en démarrant sa voiture.

- Prend à droite, lui indiqua Peter.

Stiles mit la radio en route et un sourire se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il commençait à chanter.

- Monsieur sainte Nitouche, prend moi par la taille, carresse-moi l'épauuuuule, le creux de mes reins !

- Oh mon Dieu, Stiles ! Arrête ce truc ! s'exclama Peter en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles.

Stiles continua à chanter et monta le son.

- Monsieur sainte Nitouche prend moi par la main, dis-moi des mots d'amouuuur, des mots qui me touchent !

- Arrête où je fais finir par te prendre au pied de la lettre !

Stiles s'étrangla et perdit le fil des paroles alors qu'il jetait des regards appeurés à Peter.

- T'étais pas sérieux, là ?

Peter lui fit un sourire en coin tout en cherchant une autre station radio.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Mon Dieu… Arrête ça tout de suite où je te laisse sur le bord de la route.

- T'en est pas capable.

- J'ai comme une impression de déjà vu. Vous déclenchez tous les même réactions chez, la famille Hale !

- Quoi ?

- Non, rien, laisse tomber…

En arrivant à destination, Peter sortit en trombe hors de la voiture. N'ayant pas trouvé de station de radio convenable, il avait du écouter Stiles chanter pendant tout le trajet et ses tympans menaçaient d'exploser. Stiles claqua sa portière, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Avoue, tu as adoré écouter ma voix de Diva.

- Non.

- Alleeeeezzz !

- Non.

Stiles s'accrocha à son bras et Peter commença à l'ajouter furieusement.

- Ah ! Mais t'es un vrai pot de glue !

- Un pot, c'est rond. Moi je suis fin et musclé.

Peter éclata de rire en continuant à avancer, l'adolescent toujours suspendu à son bras.

- Ah ouais ? Et ils sont où tes muscles ? Sur tes belles fesses bien rondes ?

Stiles lâcha instantanément le Bêta, frottant son bras avec énergie.

- Peter ! Je suis désespéré dans ma vie sentimentale mais pas au point de me laisser draguer par un loup-garou psychopathe qui plante ses griffes dans le dos d'un adolescent avec un sourire pervers !

L'ancien Alpha leva les yeux au ciel et continua à marcher. Soudain, Stiles le tira par le bras pour le stopper.

- Stop ! Peter, un bowling ! On y va, dis ?

- Non, j'aime pas ça.

- Alleeezz ! T'es pas drôle, tu voulais qu'on s'amuse, non ?

La vérité était que Peter était nul à ce jeu. Mais hors de question de l'avouer devant l'hyperactif. Il fut donc obligé d'accepter. L'adolescent entra en trottinant dans le bâtiment alors que Peter le suivait en trainant des pieds.

Stiles remarqua très vite que le loup-garou ne lui avait pas dit la vérité. Il le laissa galérer pendant deux ou trois tours, le regardant d'un air amusé puis se décida à lui venir en aide.

- Besoin d'aide le grand méchant loup ?

Peter grogna une insulte et se prépara à lancer la boule. Stiles lui attrapa le bras.

- Attend, pas comme ça.

Il se positionna derrière le loup-garou, l'aidant à placer ses jambres correctement. Il s'apprêtait à expliquer au loup-garou comment positionner son bassin mais se rendit compte que ses explications ne seraient pas claires. Il passa donc sa main sur le ventre de Peter et le redressa. L'aîné se mit à frissonner. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Stiles déglutit, se rendant compte de la proximité du loup-garou. _Ridicule, _se sermonna-t-il.

- Voilà, tu pourras mieux contrôler la tragectoire de cette façon. Et ton bras…

Il saisit la main de Peter et effectua un mouvement.

- De cette façon là, tu vois ?

- Ouais, c'est bon, je ne suis pas idiot, répondit Peter en s'écartant légèrement du jeune homme.

Aucun agacement en perçait dans sa voix, ces mots avaient juste été prononcés dans le but de se donner une contenance. _Resaisi-toi, Peter, tu fais pitié._ Stiles haussa les épaules et observa le lancer de Peter. La boule roula jusqu'au quilles et… il fit un strike !

- Ouaiiis ! Strike ! T'as vu, Stiles ?! J'ai fait un strike !

Peter fit des bonds de joie et Stiles l'observa, amusé de l'excitation de l'homme d'habitude aussi renfermé qu'une moule. Peter croisa le regard rieur de Stiles et se se rendit compte de la joie qu'il ressentait. Il tenta de se calmer mais son sourire restait malgré tout sur son visage. Stiles ne l'avait jamais vu sourire aussi sincèrement.

Les deux « amiss entrèrent dans un bar tout en discutant de tout et de rien mais plus de rien car Stiles interrogeait Peter sur l'existence de Galadriel de Seigneur des Anneaux.

- Stiles, c'est un livre.

- Et alors ?

- Les elfes, ça n'existe pas.

- Parce que les loups-garous ça existe, peut-être ?

Peter s'assit en face de Stiles et le fixa.

- Tu veux vérifier ? demanda-t-il alors que ses yeux prenaient une teinte bleu électrique.

- Ah non ! Tu vas pas me la faire à la twilight !

Alors que Peter secouait la tête en riant, Stiles se laissa happer par ses pensées. Ce bleu lui rapellait ce que Peter avait fait, ce que cela signifiait. Il avait tué des gens, des gens innocents. Comment cette personne pouvait avoir tant de fois changé ? Comment est-ce que lui, Stiles, pouvait se retrouver là avec un dangereux tueur qui lui avait proposé la morsure et discuter avec lui comme si de rien était ? Comment pouvait-il lui faire confiance ?

- Dis Stiles…

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et posa son regard sur Peter qui regardait par la fenêtre près de laquelle ils s'étaient installés.

- Oui ?

- Tu es supersticieux ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Moi oui. Et quelque chose me dit que ta voix de diva n'est pas étrangère au temps qu'il fait.

En effet, il pleuvait et le vent semblait souffler à l'extérieur. Stiles se mit à rire sans quitter le loup-garou des yeux. Malgré toutes les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, il savait pertinnement qu'il suffisait qu'il pose son regard sur le lycanthrope pour que touts ses doutes s'effacent. Il faisait confiance à Peter, un point, c'est tout.

- Messieurs, je vous sers quelque chose ?

Peter commanda une bière et Stiles un coca. Peter recommença à contempler le ciel quand Stiles l'interrompit dans ses rêveries.

- Peter, je peux te poser une question ?

- Vas-y.

- Tu promets de ne pas te mettre en colère ?

Peter haussa un sourcil et fit un mouvement de tête incitant l'adolescent à continuer.

- OK… Est-ce quand t'es mouillé, tu sens le chien mouillé ?

Certaines personnes dans le bar se retournèrent en entendant le cri de Stiles.

- Aïe ! Peter, ça fait mal !

- Idiot.

- Teckel !

Peter plissa les yeux.

- Tu veux qu'il te croque, le Teckel ?!

- Essaye un peu pour voir !

Si il y a bien une chose à laquelle Stiles ne s'attendait pas, c'est que le loup-garou se lève et s'approche de son cou.

- Euh… Peter, je…

- Ne bouge pas.

L'adolescent sentit le souffle chaud de l'aîné caresser la peau douce de son cou. Les lèvres effleurèrent sa machoire et il sentit les dents sur son cou. Peter s'écarta, un sourire aux lèvres et retourna s'assoir.

- Peter, je rêve ou tu viens de me faire un suçon ? demanda Stiles et se tordant le cou pour voir la marque sur sa peau.

- Merci, dit Peter au serveur sans se soucier de l'adolescent.

Stiles leva les yeux au moment où le jeune homme posait son coca devant lui. Il jeta un regard dans le cou de l'hyperactif, le regarda bizarrement puis s'éloigna rapidement.

- Ah ben bravo ! Je passe pour qui maintenant ? grogna Stiles en prenant sa boisson.

- Un imbécile. Ce que tu es d'ailleurs.

Stiles se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

Peter s'ennuyait. Ce n'était pas la présence de Stiles, le problème. Cela faisait presque deux heures qu'ils étaient dans ce bar, bloqués à cause de la pluie. Stiles, lui ne semblait pas en avoir marre. Il avait construit une cocotte en papier avec sa serviette et s'amusait à l'ouvrir et la refermer. Peter s'étira.

- Stiles, ta connerie ne te fatigue jamais ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda innoncemment l'adolescent en faisant bouger la cocotte comme si c'était elle qui s'exprimait.

Peter leva les yeux au ciel et regarda à l'extérieur.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on s'en aille ?

- On va être complètement trempé !

- Et alors ? répondit le Bêta d'une voix agacée. J'en peux plus de rester là !

Stiles se leva en laissant sa cocotte sur la table.

- Ok, très bien ! Mais alors on fait une course jusqu'à la voiture.

- Je ne ferai pas de course.

- Pff, t'es vraiment pas marrant, marmonna Stiles en se rasseyant.

Peter leva le regard vers Stiles et sentit ses barrières fondre. Ses yeux enfantins déçus, ses bras croisés et surtout cette petite moue qui barrait son visage le faisait craquer. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se surprenait à observer la beauté de l'adolescent. Il passait inaperçu à côté des différents personnages surnaturels occupants cette ville et c'est pour ça que Peter essayait de faire attention à lui. Sans lui, bon nombre de choses n'auraient pas été ce qu'elles étaient, il était intelligent et tout aussi mignon que Derek ou Isaac. _Derek ou Isaac ? Mon dieu, Peter, à quoi tu penses là ? _Il cligna des yeux pour détacher son regard des lèvres boudeuses de Stiles et se leva en soupirant.

- Bon, va pour la course, capitula-t-il.

Stiles se leva d'un bond et se mit en position athlétique au milieu de la pièce.

- Ouais ! Allez, prêt, feu…

Peter passa à côté de lui.

- Eh ! Tu triches ! s'écria Stiles en courant à sa suite sous les regards désespérés des serveurs.

Ils coururent à travers les rues presque désertes et lorsque Stiles arriva à la voiture, Peter était déjà là, les bras croisés.

- Bon, tu te grouilles ?! C'est toi qui a les clés !

Stiles reprit son souffle puis ouvris les portières s'engouffrant rapidement dans la Jeep.

- Espèce de connard ! T'as triché !

- Le petit louveteau est blessé ? ironisa Peter en frictionnant ses cheveux mouillés.

Stiles écarta sa main et recommença à bouder, du moins il essayait mais ces moments avec Peter le rendait heureux. Il appréciait vraiment le loup-garou malgré son ton parfois dur. Il savait très bien que cela cachait quelqu'un de sympathique et de protecteur. Peter mit la musique, espérant trouver quelque chose de pas trop douloureux à ses oreilles. Il s'amusa avec les boutons jusqu'à avoir quelque chose de net. En entendant la musique, il posa sa tête sur l'appuie-tête et ferma les yeux pour se détendre.

- Tu aimes ça, toi ?

- Le film _Ghost_ ? Ouais.

- Je te parle de la musique _Unchained Melody_.

- C'est le moment où ils tripotent de la poterie, j' aime bien.

- Ouais, c'est juste pervers, en fait, ricana Stiles en s'appuyant également contre son siège.

Peter soupira d'agacement. Pourquoi sa manière de s'exprimer laissait toujours penser qu'il était soit pervers, soit psychopathe. Il aimait réellement ce moment et la musique. Cette complicité entre les deux personnages du film, il l'enviait. A chaque fois qu'il s'approchait trop près d'une personne, celle-ci avait peur. Le seul ne l'ayant jamais repoussé et s'étant même rapproché de lui et cela même physiquement était Stiles. Cette constatation poussa définitivement l'ancien Alpha à faire part de ses sentiments. Il rouvrit les yeux en continuant à fixer le ciel gris.

- Stiles, je suis sérieux. Tu vois, la complicité, la confiance entre Sam et Molly, je ne la connais pas. J'aimerais tellement me sentir proche d'une personne comme ça. Je sais, ça gâche l'idée du grand méchant loup mais…

- Tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher derrière des apparences avec moi, Peter.

Le loup-garou tourna son visage vers l'adolescent qui était tourné vers lui et le fixait intensément. A ce contact visuel, Stiles baissa le regard.

- Je sais que je t'agace et que je suis beaucoup plus jeune que toi, peut-être même que tu ne pensais pas du tout à moi dans ce rôle mais moi je te fais confiance, vraiment. On s'est rapproché ces derniers temps mais je ne serais pas contre en savoir encore plus sur toi et j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir t'aider si tu as besoin d'aide, si tu as besoin de… moi.

Peter écarquilla les yeux. Il ne pensait pas que Stiles avait lui aussi autant de choses sur le cœur, des choses le concernant lui, des choses qui montraient qu'il lui arrivait de penser à lui. Alors que son regard se posait une fois de plus sur ses lèvres, il se dit que ce qui lui traversait l'esprit était bien trop risqué. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il avait la confiance du garçon, il était hors de question qu'il gâche tout encore une fois. Il détourna le regard et soupira de soulagement.

- Merci Stiles, je savais que je pouvais te faire confiance, murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Alors qu'il se reconcentrait sur la musique, appréciant le silence qui s'était installé entre lui et l'adolescent, il sentit un souffle chaud lui caresser la joue. Il n'osa pas rouvrir les yeux, de peur d'effrayer l'adolescent.

- Peter, j'aimerais essayer quelque chose. Tu promets de ne pas me frapper ?

Peter se contenta de secouer la tête, incapable de prononcer un seul mot. Il sentit les lèvres de Stiles se poser timidement sur les siennes. Elle étaient chaudes, douces comme celles d'un bébé. Stiles, encouragé par la musique, s'écarta pour revenir accentuer son baiser. Peter n'osait pas répondre, son cœur ayant comme stoppé sa cadence depuis que l'adolescent était aussi proche. Doucement il ouvrit les yeux et réalisa qu'il ne rêvait pas. Stiles s'appuyait sur la vitre et le siège de Peter pour l'embrasser. L'adolescent finit par se reculer, arrachant le lycanthrope à ce doux moment. Ses joues étaient rosies et il n'osait regarder son aîné. Peter sourit et approcha sa main, saisisant le menton de Stiles. L'hyperactif finit par relever la tête et il plongea son regard dans celui du loup-garou.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? demanda Peter.

- Je… je ne sais pas. J'en avais envie.

Peter rapprocha son visage et au grand étonnement de l'adolescent, répondit à son baiser. Sa seconde main descendit sur la taille du plus jeune et le rapprocha de lui. Stiles n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se placer à califourchon sur le loup-garou qui sourit, heureux que Stiles ne le repousse pas. Au contraire, ses mains se baladaient timidement mais avec douceur sur le torse musclé du loup-garou. Ce dernier déplaca sa main du menton du jeune garçon à sa nuque, la caressant avec douceur. Ses lèvres se firent plus pressantes et il caressa celles de l'adolescent du bout de la langue, quémendant l'accès. Stiles hésita un instant, gêné par la situation puis ouvris timidement les lèvres, permettant à la langue de Peter de rejoindre la sienne pour une danse tendre. Leurs langues valsaient avec douceur, se découvrant. Peter posa ses deux mains sur la taille de Stiles pendant que l'adolescent serrait ses épaules. L'aîné serra le corps du plus jeune contre lui. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, ils finirent par s'écarter et Peter plongea son regard dans celui de Stiles.

- Ça va ?

- Ouais, répondit Stiles le souffle coupé, et toi ?

- Très bien.

Peter sourit puis déposa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur celles de l'adolescent. Alors que Stiles s'apprétait à répondre à l'affection du loup-garou, son téléphone sonna et il s'écarta de l'homme à contre-cœur. Scott l'appellait. Il hésita un instant puis répondis, pensant que c'était sûrement important.

- Scott ?

- Derek nous demande de venir au hangar pour parler de la meute d'Alphas qui vient d'arriver en ville. Tu dois venir tout de suite. Et d'ailleurs, tu es où ? Je suis passé chez toi et même ton père ne sait pas où tu es. C'est à cause de Claudia, c'est ça ? Tu veux qu'on en parle ? Je suis désolé de te demander ça mais est-ce que tu aurais le numéro de Peter ? Derek n'arrive pas à le joindre alors je voulais essayer mais…

- Scott ! Mets-la en veilleuse deux secondes ! Je ne suis pas à Beacon Hills, d'accord ? Je suis sorti avec Peter.

- Avec Peter ? Bon ben ça tombe bien, vous venez tous les deux. Par contre grouillez-vous parce que Derek commence à être inquiet.

Stiles raccrocha en soupirant. Stupide Alpha. Il adressa un sourire désolé à Peter, toujours sous lui qui n'avait rien compris des divaguations qui venaient, pour une fois, du Bêta.

- Rendez-vous au hangar, lui dit Stiles en se remettant à sa place.

Ils roulèrent en silence, se lançant des regards furtifs et lorsqu'ils se croisaient du regard, un sourire se dessinait sur leurs visages. En arrivant au hangar, aucun d'eux ne descendit, se contentant de fixer le bâtiment. Finalement, Stiles soupira et abaissa la poignée. Peter le retint.

- Stiles, ce qui s'est passé… On recommencera ?

L'adolescent lui sourit.

- Je laisserai la fenêtre de ma chambre entrouverte.

Peter lui adressa un regard des plus sincères avant de déposer rapiement ses lèvres sur celles du plus jeune et de sortir de la voiture, le cœur vibrant de bonheur.


End file.
